Going, Going, Gone into the Gorge
by Harley Sparks
Summary: -"You will never have to say sorry again. This is something you can't fix with those words," She hissed as he yowled out for help.- {Random one-shot}


-Going, Going, Gone into the Gorge-

A swift breeze made her short brown tabby fur tremble as she sat at the edge of the massive drop into the spitting river below.

"Tigerfrost?" A gentle mew made her look up. "Are you okay?" A black tomcat sat beside her.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Tigerfrost whispered, looking into his amber eyes, searching for something that wasn't there.

"About leaving you?" He sighed. "Tigerfrost, I want to say no, but I did," He looked away from her.

Tigerfrost made a choking noise as she held back a cry.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. The love we had, isn't there anymore," He murmured.

"How could you, Shadowmoon? I really thought you were the one. I really thought you loved me," She pitifully whispered.

"Someone else will fill that hole in your heart and that someone isn't me," Shadowmoon mewed softly. "I wish you the best of luck," He stood and padded away from Tigerfrost.

She watched as he disappeared into the forest, betrayal shimmering in her green eyes. Tigerfrost hunched over, sobs racking through her body. The brown tabby felt someone press against her side, but she didn't glance up to see who it was. Her mind was swimming in thoughts that made her nostalgic. Images of the times Shadowmoon and her had together flashed in front of her eyes as she leaned against the unknown cat.

"Tigerfrost," A familiar voice murmured in her ear. "Don't give up. Your kits will need you,"

Tigerfrost sniffed and looked up into blue eyes of her best friend.

"Oh, Hailspirit!" She cried. "I never wanted them to be father-less,"

"I'm sure you'll be enough," Hailspirit purred. "You will make a great mother," She lightly tapped Tigerfrost's rounded belly with her white tail.

Tigerfrost let out a shaky breath and looked down at her lightly swollen belly.

"I wish I never talked him," She mewed, thinking about the first time he threaten to leave her.

"Why did he even want to leave you?" Hailspirit asked gently.

"I was getting payback by flirting with some other tomcats because I saw Shadowmoon doing the same with she-cats," Tigerfrost sighed, regret flickering through her green eyes.

"Oh, Tigerfrost. You should've confronted him about it," The white she-cat murmured, shaking her head lightly.

"I know, I know," She sighed, closing her eyes. "Let's just go home. I talk with him,"

Hailspirit nodded and padded along side of Tigerfrost as they headed back to camp. A thought creeped into the back of Tigerfrost's mind. _I could get revenge. _She smiled lightly as she agreed with herself. _So my kits will never have to live around that monster. _She thought, departing ways with Hailspirit once in camp.

"Shadowmoon, could we talk alone?" She mewed, padding up to the tomcat.

"Sure, Tigerfrost," Annoyance in his voice made her narrow her eyes.

The tabby led the way to the gorge, sitting near the edge. He sat close to her, curling his tail around his paws.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm expecting your kits," She glanced down at her paws.

"Oh," He mewed after a short pause.

"Oh? Is that all you're going to say?" Tigerfrost growled, glaring at him as intense emotion flashed through her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say! For all I know you could be lying just so you can have me stay with you," Shadowmoon hissed.

"Do you really think I'm that desperate?" She sat back, hurt standing out among the others.

"Apparently," He scoffed.

Tigerfrost swiped at her paw, cutting his cheek. Rage filled her eyes, tears brimming the edge of them. She was silent as she continued to slash at him, her mind become a haze of hatred.

"Tigerfrost, stop! I'm sorry, okay?" Shadowmoon gasped in pain as she clawed his eye, he was backing up closer and closer to the edge.

Tigerfrost was eerily quiet as she gave him the last slash on his face as he slipped off the edge into the gorge.

"You will never have to say sorry again. This is something you can't fix with those words," She hissed as he yowled out for help.

A splash echoed up the sides of the gorge as he tumbled away in the raging river. The brown tabby smiled as her work was finished. Padding away, she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

-A Few Moons Later-

"Three healthy kits, Tigerfrost," Ambershadow, the medicine cat, purred before exiting the den.

The brown tabby looked down at her kits, mentally naming them. _The brown tabby tom-kit with black paws is Timberkit. The brown-and-black tom-kit is Spiderkit. The black she-kit is... Moonkit. _She thought proudly, licking her kits softly.

They wriggled away from her touch as they found their way to her belly. She sighed and laid her head, exhaustion overcoming her senses. A dark figure passed over her vision before she fully fell asleep, its amber eyes flashing with regret and sadness.

* * *

**For your enjoyment.**

**-Harley**


End file.
